


Victoria & Joseph Drabbles

by fanfictionismyguiltypleasure



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionismyguiltypleasure/pseuds/fanfictionismyguiltypleasure
Summary: This is a collection of "what if" drabbles featuring original characters Victoria Warren and Joseph Winter. Joseph is about 15 years older than Victoria.





	1. I Happen to Care an Awful Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as I write more.

Victoria sat at a picnic table, wearing a midlength black peplum dress. She cried silently and looked, without seeing, into the middle distance. Joseph spotted her from across the small gathering, and made his way towards her through the mourning family. He walked past a small sign that read 'In loving memory and celebration of Margot Jacqueline Warren, 1989-2017". Sitting down beside her on the bench, he put his arm around her shoulders.

Softly, he says "Hey, Vi."

Victoria looks at him with a sad smile. "Hi, Joey"

"You doing ok?"

The tears start falling a bit faster, she pauses for a moment, regaining some semblance of composure, "I thought this would be easier, it's been 9 months."

"I'm so sorry, Vi, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I always cry when I'm feeling vulnerable and people ask me if I'm ok," she wiped her eyes with a tissue, trying to avoid smearing her mascara, "I had a teacher in high school who used to ask me how I was doing a lot, I had been having a tough year, he was worried about me. I would burst into tears every time he asked, he must have thought I was the most fragile person he ever met."

"I don't think you're fragile."

She gave him a small smile, "thank you," she said softly, "I'm really glad you're here".

They fell into an easy silence for several minutes.

"Would you...like to go for a walk with me?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I would. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, anywhere.'

"Ok, well, I always say 'when in doubt, go left', that sound good to you?"

"Sure, left sounds good."

"Ok," Joseph stood to leave, and then added, "By the way, Vi, you look beautiful today."  
Victoria smiled and shed a few more tears, "Thank you, Joey, but please, you're gonna make me start crying again."

"Why would that make you cry?"

"Because that's a very sweet thing to say and I happen to care an awful lot about whether or not you think I'm pretty."

Joseph grinned at her. She smiled back at him, blushing, but could not meet his eye. She stood to leave, and they turned left onto the path that led through the trees and along the river that ran alongside the park.


	2. Spaghetti Night

Victoria stood at the stove stirring her spaghetti slowly. It had been a long day. The new office boy had been doing the filing upside down and backwards it seemed, for the last week, and she'd had to take everything out and retrain him. It took much longer than she would have liked.

A knock at her door disturbed her annoyed reminiscing. Walking over, she opened the door, knowing very well who it was.

"Hey, Joey", she said with a smile. It never took Joseph long to venture across the hall when Victoria was cooking, "Come on in".

Joseph strolled over to the stove with a smile. "Smells good."

"Thanks, come get a plate."

When they had both piled their plates high with spaghetti and garlic bread they walked over to the couch, "The Boondock Saints" already queued up. Victoria pressed play and they settled down to eat and watch quietly. This arrangement had become more and more common over recent months. Victoria cooked, and Joseph would come across the hall to eat with her. It was comfortable. Easy. 

Long after they finished eating, the movie ended, and Victoria turned the tv off. They sat as close as any two people could sit. Victoria's head on Joseph's shoulder, his arm draped across her shoulders. Comfortable. Easy.

After a few moments, Joseph turned to look at her, and spoke quietly, "I gotta get home". 

"Okay", Victoria answered after a short pause, meeting his eyes. Yet neither made any attempt to move, instead continuing to look at each other with soft eyes. His eyes were beautiful, she thought. Like rivers of Hershey's chocolate syrup.

Victoria almost didn't realize that Joseph was leaning into her at first. It wasn't until their lips were a hair's breadth from each other that she fully comprehended what was happening, and then all comprehension, all thought, vanished, as their lips connected.


End file.
